SA2 VMU Game
=Starting up Chao Adventure 2= --------------------------------------- WARNING! YOUR CHAO WILL BE LOST IF YOUR VMU RUNS OUT OF BATTERIES! MAKE SURE YOUR VMU IS NOT LOW ON BATTERIES BEFORE STARTING. Remember, the VMU takes two CR2032 batteries. -------------------- Follow these steps to get started: 1) Pick up the chao you wish to send on an adventure. 2) Find the machine with a VMU in it then jump on the huge red button in front of it. 3) Select the VMU you wish to send your chao to. 4) After taking your VMU out of the controller, press the sleep button to turn it on. 5) Press A and B to start the game. (On most VMU's you must first press the mode button until it is on the cards.) =Menu= ------------------- *Status- View your chao's name and stats. *Snack- Feed your chao a snack you won from the slots. *Pet- Pet your Chao. *Scold- Hit your Chao. *Items- Look at all the fruits and seeds you obtained. *Slots- Play the slot machine game to get snacks for your chao. *Hello- Connect your VMU with a friend to mate your chao. *Owner- You can view information about yourself. *Friend- You can view information about friends that your chao have mated with. *Options- You can turn the sound on or off or name your chao. =Increasing Luck & Intelligence= -------------------------------------- In order to raise the intelligence stat, you must obtain smart fruit from the mini game, then transport it back to the chao garden where you feed it to your chao. For the luck stat, you must choose the correct treasure chest whenever your chao happens to come across them. Guess the right one and its luck will go up by 100. However, if the wrong treasure chest is chosen, your chao's stat will decrease by 100. =Events= --------------- *Friend's Mail- Your chao receives an e-mail. *Graffiti Chao- Your chao draws all over objects. *Know-It-All- Your chao shows off how smart it is. *Last Chapter- Your chao goes fishing. *Samarai Chao- Your chao dresses up like a ninja. *Tasty Dream- Something eats your Chao's dream. *The Escape- Your chao gets trapped. *The Magic Lamp- Your chao finds a magical kettle. *The Radio- Your chao wants to listen to music on the radio. *Trial- Your chao finds out that something's growing on its head. *Under My Feet- Your chao is worried about a shadow underneath it. *Unlucky Chao- Everyone who sees your chao will run away. *Chao Escape- Your chao gets locked in a building. *Chao Owner 1- Your chao asks you "What came first, the Chao, or the Egg?". *Chao Owner 2- Your chao asks you "A Chao is born from an Egg, where are humans born from?". *Chao Owner 3- Your chao asks you "What is the meaning of life?". *Chao Secret- Your chao tells you a secret about one of the characters. *Chao Song- Your chao sings a song. *Chao Thing- Your chao loses its emotion ball. *Dropped It- Your chao finds one of the characters' lost items. *Aaachao!!- Your chao sneezes. *Camera Chao- Your chao borrows a camera from Omochao. *Chao Day- Your chao tells you about a day called Chao Day. *Chao Dreams- Your chao tells you what it wants to be in the future. =Bully Chao= ------------------- Occasionally, your chao will get into a fight with a bully chao. During the fight, you will see a marker with dark and clear icons. Try to press the A button when this marker is on one of the clear icon to fight the bully chao. The goal is to hit them three times before they hit your chao three times. If you win, great! You get to continue your adventure! But if you lose, the bully chao will take an item from you.